Seeing Double
by flora-winx
Summary: Kimiko&Jack are enimies but what happens when they must work together to defeat Chase Young? Is Chase the real enemy? or is there a new evil right in the temple? JackxKim in later chapters.
1. DNA

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with xiaolin showdown but I still like it.

This is my first story ever. Give your honest opinion.

Chapter 1: DNA

Kimikos POV

I jumped and grabbed the wu. Ending the showdown. "excellent kimiko. Now let us be going." Said omi. "jumping jaguar" as they ran, omi got a cut on his face. From the shadows chase young walked over and broke off the branch with a smile.

"I wonder what chase is up to." Said omi. It had been a week since omi had been freed. "young monks, we have a problem. Chase has been seen. And the bad thing is, omi is both here and with chase. They are coming." Announced master Fung. "they will be here at sunset."

Not long but I want a sense of suspence. Reviews please


	2. Revelations

And now on with the show.

Chapter 2: revelation 

Kimonos POV

Chase and Omi walked over. "Omi, meet Omi. Attack!" growled chase, before Omi fought Omi and chase sent clay and ray flying. Locked in combat chase and I fought. As we twirled and lashed out I growled, "How did you get an Omi?" chase broke away and pulled out a shen gon wu. "The life cloner!" Gasped dojo. "It makes any DNA strand come to life but that person cannot be destroyed but by that wu, but you must use either heylin or xiaolin power to use it. Xiaolin power would only be Omi because only he has the dots."

"Yes, and he has passed the test." Announced Chase with a sneer. "Retreat." And they left as soon as they'd come.

10 minutes later

"Ok, the bad news is that we need that wu but Omi is the only one who can use it but he can't use it to destroy himself," explained dojo. "The wu wont allow it."

"There is one hope," announced master Fung. "Someone else might get the dots. For now, go and get the new shen gon wu, the shadow of dashi. It allows many wu to work in perfect sync."

1 hour later

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown. My star hanabi against your eye of dashi. The game is first to fall loses." I challenged jack Spicer.

"I accept your challenge Kimiko. Lets go, xiaolin showdown."

"gon yi tempi"(I don't know if this is right spelling.) "Kimiko, I forfeit this challenge on the condition that you come back to my house and listen to what I must say." Announced jack.

"okay." With that the showdown ended. "way to go kimono. Lets go." Yelled Rai while jumping around in victory. "sorry Rai but I have to go with jack, just to his place for a while. That's why he gave up." I replied.

"you wont regret it. It has to do with another way of beating clone Omi." Murmured jack.

"shouldn't we all go then?" asked Rai

"no. I only trust Kimiko". Retorted jack.

"ok. Don't worry guys. 'I'll be fine." I said in a calming voice. "if you don't hear from me by midnight, come get me."

"ok. But not a minute longer." Was his reply.

1 hour later.

"here we are. Come on in. I'll get a drink and something to eat. Then we should talk." Said jack with a smile. As he opened the door for her.

"why jack, people will think that you like me." I said as I walked in. jack blushed and looked out in the distance. A dark cloud approached. "that may be the key to all this." He murmured to himself, as he walked in.


	3. Dots

Hello and about the name change, I changed it for my friend.

Anyway, on with the story. And don't forget to review.

Chapter three: the second xiaolin.

Kimikos POV

"okay jack, spill. How do we beat evil Omi without Omi doing it?" I asked. "does someone else have to do it?'

"yes" he replied. "I know how you can get the dots. Yours will activate when you feel a powerful enough love for someone on the heylin side. And that person has to have helped to do this. That means either me or chase."

"why you?" I asked.

"I gave chase the wu." He replied with shame. "I want to help beat him by helping you because he destroyed my jack bots and stole all my wu."

I felt a stab of pity. Jacks shen gon wu detectr went off. "care to come with? The others will be there and you can go home with them." Asked jack.

"sure." I replied. "wongi kite"

20 minutes later.

"evil Omi, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown. My wongi kite for your jet bootsu. The gane is first to reachthe top." I growled.

"lets go, xiaolin showdown" he replied.

"gon yi tempi"

"heylin power tsunami jump." He roared. The showdown was over. Chase laughed. "Kimiko, jack can awaken your power but he only just realised it. But I will take him away." Laughed chase. "and your family." He left.

Those words awoke such fury that she realised were care and love. There was a huge flash of light. On there on kimikos forehead were nine dots.


	4. Raid

Sorry that I haven't updated but I was on a holiday.

I hope that you are enjoying this fic. When I get another 2 reviews I will update. Please

Chapter 4: Raid

Kimiko POV

"We should raid his lair as soon as possible." I argued. "We need that wu."

"You will not be alone." Master Fung murmured. "The whole temple will help. Raimundo and Clay will be with me and the other monks. (Guys that use arrows if you didn't know) Kimiko and Omi will go and capture the two Omis. Oh yes" he added seeing their surprise "there are two of them now."

2 hours later.

"Heylin power, tsunami blade, ice," roared the two Evil Omis.

"Xiaolin power" Omi and I roared back "tsunami blade ice" roared Omi. "Supernova blade fire" I roared. We had been fighting like this for an hour already. "Tangle web comb" I roared from the flames encircling my body. With a cry of defeat like an animal, the two Omis fell. "Kimiko, hurry gasped Omi from the door. Chase smiled, watching them escape. "Fools, they think they have the life cloner but it is merely a copy. Now for the real challenge." He laughed, as he scraped his cheek. "Heylin power, Life cloner. There was a flash of light and there stood Chase Young, staring straight into the eyes of Chase Young. They laughed, and more flashes began. In less than an hour, Chases private army was ready. "The world shall fall, and I shall rule all" laughed Chase as his army began to march out, soup in hand (the life soup chase sold his soul to get) and prepared to attack the temple.

20 minutes later

"a fake!"I screamed. "how could we get a fake?"

"by picking it up." Sighed Dojo. "I just don't get it. I sensed so much magic in this thing." It snapped in half and a small round orb fell onto Kimiko's open hands. "whats this" I asked. Looking towards Dojo and Master Fung who had just entered the room.

"It is the Orb of the Dragon. It will allow only a female dragon of the water may use it when in love." Master Fung said."Chase Young has raised an army, of Chases." Dojo fainted. "If the orb is used all of them will be combined into a single dragon."

Hope you liked it. R&R time.


	5. Elements exchange

Hi and thanks to the reviewers that made this chapter come out. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Chapter 5: Elements exchange.

Kimiko's POV

"I know that these clones are not able to use heylin magic Wuya (I missed those episodes. Bear with me) but I can. And now, ATTACK" Roared Chase.

"Chase Young, prepare for a most humiliating defeat." Announced Omi as we jumped off the silver manta ray.

"This may be easier than I thought." Smiled Chase. "Omi, Kimiko you have fallen into my trap and no Clay or Raimundo to get in the way."

"They are defeating your clones." I replied. "They aren't going to take over the world for you."

"You don't understand do you." Chase sneered. ""Let me show you."

Omi and I attacked. "Judilay flip, fire." "Tornado strike water." we roared.

"Biatzu jikarida" he replied with a growl. There was a flash of light and I felt cold. I glanced over at Omi and heard him whisper "too hot". When it was over, we got up. "Judlay flip, fire I yelled. Nothing happened. "Try tornado strike" he sneered, before he disappeared along with his army.

10 minutes later. "Chase changed our elements around. But now, Orb of the dragon." I yelled just as Dojo walked in crying "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! There was a flash and a pillar of black cloud came out of the orb. There was a flash and in the sky stood Chase on the back of a giant golden dragon. (I mean one like Dojo) "Read this." Dojo said, handing a scroll to me.

_The legend of the orb of the dragons is one that must never be won by a heylin warrior. Two warriors, one xiaolin and heylin must battle along side a dragon that a partner and him and herself had summoned. Three may be involved. One must be a female dragon of the water. one must have at one point been on the heylin side and the other must be on the heylin side. On the first day after the heylin dragon has been summoned, if there is not another dragon that has been summoned, not born then that one shall get one wish. Whether it is for good or evil does not matter. It shall be granted to the extreme._

2 more reviews and I will update.


	6. a tornado unleashed

Hello again. Thanks to the reviewers.

Chapter 6: a tornado unleashed.

Kimiko's POV

"We must act quickly." Said Master Fung. "Kimiko, you and Jack when he wakes up will train in flying on a dragon."

"What?" I gasped. "Jack is here?"

"Yes, we rescued him from Chase when we attacked. Everyone else will search for a way to summon a dragon.

"I have a way," announced Jack walking over. "And a pledge. I am fed up with the heylin side. From now on, I will help you guys.

"Jack" I laughed running over and kissing him on the lips without a thought. A gasp went around and everyone looked at Raimundo. He shrugged. "I have met one very nice Brazilian girl," he said calmly.

"So Jack, how do we get a dragon?" I asked.

"The sapphire dragon can be controlled by the orb of the dragon.

"Ok, we will get the sapphire dragon jug ready. You train," said Master Fung leaving.

20 minutes later.

We were on dojo circling the sweet baby among us and we were about equal. Dojo flew up and began a back flip. He started to corkscrew and jack fell off. Jack fell and as he fell he started to glow. "Taiphoon flip, wind" he shouted. The wind flew around and jack was caught by the wind. "looks like we have another dragon of the wind." Announced Master Fung.

At Chases lair.

"I need to show the monks this but the only way is to win the battle. Or maybe the mind reader conch." Chase growled.

Whats he mean you ask? Review and you will find out.


	7. Mind Reader Conch

Chapter 7: "mind reader conch."

Disclaimer:I don't own xiaolin showdown

Kimiko's POV

I was lying on my bed and I heard a tap on the window. There is a letter there. It said_ Kimiko; meet me at the shen-gon-wu vault. There is something you should know. Jack._

Jacks POV

I walked to the shen gon wu vault. Kimiko had left a message on my window. She had wanted to tell me something.

Chases POV

Kimiko and Jack walked in. "hey Jack, what did you want to tell me?"

"Wait, what? What did you want to tell me?"

I jumped down and landed in front of them. "Kimiko, Jack, use the mind reader conch on me" I said passing them the conch. "Mind Reader conch" they both said holding it to their ears.

Kimiko's POV

I didn't believe it. When I had heard what chase had to say, I looked up at him. "Chase, you have to help us get rid of him." I said.

"alright , I have the yoyos, we will do it tonite, we will defeat Master Fung tonite." He said.


	8. Discoverys

Chapter 8: revelations.

Omis POV

I saw Kimiko and Jack walking along and I they held hand. They were always holding hands now. They walked behind Master Fung and I aw the reversing mirror. Clay and Rai were coming as well. Then it happened. Chase, Kimiko and Jack attacked Master Fung. Clay, Rai and I attacked and when everyone jumped back, Kimiko pulled out the reversing mirror and there was a flash and there stood Hannibal Bean. "whats happening?" I asked.

"Hannibal Bean put Fung in the ying yang world. kiimiko has the ying yoyo, jack has the yang yoyo." Said Chase, glaring at Hannibal.

"you bet, now lets fight." Growled Hannibal.

Everyone yelled ""GON YI TEMPI"

This is the second last chappie.


	9. The Final Battle

Chapter 9: the final battle

Chase and Hannibal lashed out at each other non-stop and Hannibal was using the moby morpher to the max. Chase fell and Hannibal knocked everyone but Kimiko out of the way. "Oh no you don't" Kimiko said at the same time as Jack. There was a flash and Hannibal fell, small once again.

Chases POV

I stood, reversing mirror in hand, and looked at the others. They were exhausted. We rescued Master Fung. Then the shadow of dashi (the wu they won at the start) glowed and There Stood Chase, but Jack had vanished.

"Jack is the reincarnation of my soul. Now I am good again." Chase Smiled.

Hannibal was put in the Ying Yang world and the three evils were gone.

Jack/Chase went out with Kimiko and the world was safe for the time being.


End file.
